


Things Are Going To Get Better

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Fuck tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Harm, Some other things I don't know how to Tag, Texting and Driving, Unhealthy Sleeping Habits, unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In.<br/>Out.<br/>In.<br/>Out.<br/>Breathing patterns were never this difficult for Dave Strider.<br/>But breathing doesn't always include Egbert, now does it.<br/>Maybe it does.<br/>Because John Fucking Egbert takes Dave's breath away.<br/>and John feels the same way towards Dave.<br/>But are they signaling the wrong things to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Going To Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> There is A LOT of blood and self harm.  
> John and Jade date just to get Rose and Dave jealous.  
> This is just an idea I got randomly and if it sounds like something familiar then keep it to yourself because I probably don't know what it is.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy this.

Dave flops down onto his bed with his face buried into a pillow.

He's crying.

Just last night he found out that his best friend, John is dating Jade.He would feel happy about this but he's deeply in love with his best friend. Anyone would fall in love with John.

John's blue eyes gleam in the sun so bright the stars can't compare and his smile lightens everything up. Even in the fucking dark you can see the world with John's fucking smile. His messy dark bangs fall onto his face perfectly and the black frames around his eyes just finish of the adorable dorky kid John is. Though John isn't a kid. He's looks and thinks like one but he's 21. Dave loves this about John.

He loves everything about John.

But Jade beat him to the prize and now Dave has to deal with it.

And by deal with it, he means cry till he dies.

 _How could_   _I_   _have not seen this coming!? They were so close!!_   _It was fucking bound to happen!!! Fuck!! Dave you're_   _a_   _fucking idiot!!_

  
Dave gets up and begins throwing random items around his room. Tears stream from his red crimson eyes as he does so.

He cries loudly.

All he could do is howl from the pain he feels in his heart.

From the ache in his chest.

From the pain of his headache.

His crying slowly begins to stop as the headache grew more.  _Crying like the baby you are isn't going to solve anything dumbass._

Dave soon gets up and grabs his shaving razor. He rips the blades off the razor before going to his bathroom down the hall. He steps inside and closes the door, locking it even though he's the only one in his apartment. He examines the blade for a bit as he sits down next to the bathtub, wondering if he should do this.

_It wouldn't matter ,Dave. You're nothing. Nobody cares what you do so why should you? Fucking do it, you worthless piece of shit!!!_

Tears begin to prick at his eyes again as he places the blade on his forearm.

Press.

Slide.

Press.

Slide.

Press.

Slide.

He's made three cuts from this one session. He winces at the pain but he knows he deserves this. This is what happens when you don't belong on earth. He bites his bottom lip and places a hand on his fresh wounds as the blood seeps through his fingers. He brings his now crimson red hand  up to his face to view the sight. He gags a bit from the unwanted smell of iron but he dismisses it and slugs over to the sink. He places the blade ontop of the white porcelain sink as he stares into the mirror. 

_What is this ugly shit doing in my goddamn mirror. Oh wait that's fucking me._

He grabs onto his hair and tugs onto it harshly. " Fuck You John!! You're such an Oblivious Fuck!!!!!!!" He shouts and begins crying. " I hate you!!!" He lies to himself. He loves John and always will. 

He stomps off to his room and lays back on his bed and sinks his head into the already damp pillow. 

* * *

John stands outside of Dave's apartment.

  _Fuck you John!!! You're such an Oblivious **Fuck**!! I hate you!!! _  These words replay in John's head.

_Dave really hates me? But I..._

John begins to tear up. He thought his Best friend would at least like him. He wipes his reddening and tearful face with his Jacket sleeve as he began walking home. He pulls out his phone and signs onto pesterchum to begin pestering Jade. 

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 22:32

EB: he hates me. 

EB: he yelled it before i knocked on his door. 

GG: oh my god john i'm so sorry :( 

GG: i know what he means to you

EB: i don't think this plan is going to work out for me.

EB: maybe for you though.

EB: i'll keep dating you for your side of this. 

GG: don't say that john!

GG: don't give up so easily! 

GG: dave won't hate you forever 

GG: you two are like the best of friends and everything!

GG: whatever you did doesn't matter okay? 

EB: okay. 

EB: i'm gonna go now. 

EB: talk to you later. 

GG: okay bye 

GG: oh and don't go hurting yourself okay? 

EB: whatever. 

EB: bye. 

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 22:49

John let out a sigh as he opens the door to his apartment. He steps inside and closes the door. He leans his head on the door and begins mumbling to himself. Or mumbling to Dave.

" I'm so sorry Dave....I didn't mean to do what ever I did to make you hate me. I just want you to be happy and if I.." He sniffs. " If I keep you from your happiness then...I'll stay away from you. I'll stay away no matter how much it hurts me. I'm really sorry...." 

He drags his feet to his room and lays down on his bed as he begins to think about the good times him and Dave had.

He thinks of the time Dave used to throw the sickest parties and he would always be the Dj. John got to stay behind the Dj table whenever this happens. Dave would always show off his dancing moves with a lock of the arm and a pop upwards with the chest. Dave would only do this for John's entertainment and John loves it.

Or loved it.

He has to start forgetting about Dave. 

But.

Forgetting is hard.

Especially when you want to forget someone you love. 

It's not possible. 

It never was and it never will be! 

Love is a bitch! 

It won't let you go so easily. 

John's eyes water again and the tears spill onto his cheeks as he thinks of Dave. 

Dave's smile. 

Dave's personality. 

How Dave cheers John up when John is having a horrible day. 

Dave and his dorky shades you got him for his 13th birthday. 

Dave and his weird obession for dead things.

Dave.

Dave.

_Dave._

Dave is the only thing John can think of at the moment. 

But it all ends when those words flash into John's mind. 

_I hate you._

John's imagination begins to drift off. 

_"You're so fucking stupid John. Why the fuck would someone as cool as me would like to be friends with you? You're a pathetic piece of shit."_

John whimpers out an apology. He curls up and holds his head with his hands. 

_"You deserve everything you've gotten dipshit. I bet your mother committed suicide so she didn't have to deal with you. I bet your father wants to leave the country because he couldn't stand you any more.Those jocks that beat you up deserve a fucking medal. Oh no but not a trophy. They needed to finish their fucking job."_

John cries out and clutches onto the bunny Dave gave him. Once he realizes it, he sits up and throws it at the wall. He brings his knees to his chest and cries more.

_Keep crying. I want to hear you beg._

* * *

The next couple of days, Dave stayed in his apartment. 

Dave always cut his arms or thighs in the morning right before breakfast, afternoon right after lunch, and evening right before bed.

Dave began to notice that he hasn't spoken to anyone either. So he decides to pester someone. 

And that someone should be John. 

He flashsteps to the computer and gets online. John's chumhandle is glowing blue so Dave knows John is on. 

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:13

TG: sup dude

...He's not responding. 

TG: dude you there?

Nothing...

TG: yo egbert 

TG: cool kid talking to you

TG: i havent talked to you in like forever 

TG please man 

TG: i miss you bro

EB: do you really, dave? 

EB: i'm i really something special in your life? 

TG: hell fucking yes 

TG: i need you bro

EB: need me as a punching bag. 

EB: that's fine though. 

EB: i'm okay with whatever you want to see me as. 

EB: just leave me alone, dave.

EB: i know you don't like me and i'm okay with that, okay?

EB: let me forget about you.

EB: please and thank you.

TG: whoa what?

TG: the hell dude?

TG: I do like you man

EB: bye dave.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 09:24

Dave stared blankly at the screen. 

_John is pushing me away._

Dave shoots up off his chair and rushes into the bathroom. He grabs the razor off the sink and begins the water falls of red. His eyes blur from the tears as his headache comes back. 

He wants the ache now though. 

_If there is a god out there please kill me now!! Do it!!_

Dave eyes the blade.  _Fine. I'll do it myself._  

He brings the blade to his wrist and slices a quick cut on it. He watches as the blood seeps from his wrist.

_It's over now. No more Dave. No more stress. John can't hurt me anymore._

Dave leans on the wall and  closes his eyes. 

_Just wait child. Things will get easier once you lose enough blood. All the stress will go away._

"Dave?" 

_Who is that?_

"Dave where are you?"

_Is that Rose?_

The door swings open to show a shocked female blonde with purple attire and black lipstick. 

Dave's eyes widen behind his shades but he says nothing. He sits there, limp as ever. "Dave!!" Rose screams. She then runs to the phone and calls 911. Dave stays where he is as his breathing hitches. Rose soon returns with a rag. She places the rag onto Dave's wrist to stop some of the bleeding. She begins mumbling words that Dave can't hear properly. All he hears is the ringing in his ears. 

"Stay with me Dave..." Rose mumbles. 

" Rose..." 

"Yes?"

"Don't tell John or Jade..."

He passes out. 

* * *

 

John continues to curl up on his bed. He just told Dave to leave him alone and he is now regretting it. 

_What if  Dave did miss me?_

He shakes his head. _No No No No! He said he hated me. I know what I heard._

John's thoughts were interupted by a knock on his front door. 

"John? I know you're in there." 

It was Jade. And John can hear the worry in her voice. So how could he ignore her.

John gets up and walks to his front door and opens it slowly. Jade's eyes widen at the sight of John. " John.." she trails off and places a hand on his face.

_Do I really look that bad?_

Jade pulls John in for hug. "I'm so sorry John. I shouldv'e thought about you more." Jade whispers. 

John pulls back from the hug. " I don't need any help." He responds. 

Jade steps all the way inside and shuts the door. " John You need it."

John rolls his eyes and sits on the couch. "You're pale and you're shaking. Your face is red and your eyes are swollen. Not to mention the dark circles under your eyes." She follows up as she places her hands on her hips. 

"When was the last time you went outside of your apartment." 

John shrugs." Since I found out Dave hates me." 

Jade groans. "are you kidding me , John? You need to grow up a little bit here. Just give him some time okay?" 

John nods. Jade sits down next to him and holds his hand. " We're going out to eat today.  And once you look less pale and you're not shaking anymore, we'll go to a club. And don't you dare say you don't need my help because it's obvious that you do." 

Now it's John's turn to groan." Ugh fine."

Jade giggles a bit." good." She concludes and grabs the remote to watch Tv.

* * *

Dave wakes up in a rather familar room. It was purple with posters on the walls and knitting sticks along with yarn and unfinished projects on the floor.  Rose walks into the room with some tea on a tray. " Hello David." 

Dave sits up quickly. "You didn't tell them, right?" 

She shakes her head and places the tray on the night stand. Dave let's out a sigh of relief. Rose hands him some tea and he begins drinking.

"You're staying here for now on." 

Dave almost chokes on the warm tea. He coughs a bit. " Wh-what?" He chokes out. 

"You're staying here. At least until you feel better." Rose repeats. Dave thinks about it before nodding. 

_What could go wrong?_

* * *

"John wake up." 

" Ngh... 5 more minutes..." He mumbles. 

"Now John." 

John hesitantly sits up. Wait when did he fall asleep? oh whatever he needs to know who woke him up anyway. He looks up to see Jade over him. " You need to get ready for our date John." 

_Oh yeah...That.._

John flops back down onto the couch where he was sleeping. "Oh come on, you were actually serious?" 

"Yes!" She retorts as she pulls John off the couch.  _Damn she's strong._  

"go get ready." She says as she pushes John into the bathroom. " I already put some clothes in there. " She soon shuts the door with John inside. John let's out a sigh and strips his clothes off before taking a shower. 

Time has passed and John is now ready for his small date with Jade. He walks out of the bathroom and to Jade. Jade smiles at him. " You look good." 

John rolls his eyes. He's just wearing a white shirt with a blue pull-over jacket with this weird wave like sign on it. He also wore his jeans with his green converse. This isn't anything special. 

Jade takes his hand and rushes out the door, only giving John some time to lock the door. 

The two brunettes arrive to a small cafe owned by John's cousin, Jane. The cafe was empty besides the short hair brunette behind the counter. Jane welcomes the two with her large smile. "Hello hello you two." 

"Hi!" Jade smiles back. John looks around and crosses his arms. A girl walks from behind a door with an employes only sign.Guess it isn't just the three. The girl has blonde hair and many curls in it. She had pink eyes and black lipstick that curled into a grin. "well hello kiddies." 

"Roxy!" Jade yells. John continues to look around. 

Roxy was Jane's girlfriend and John is kind of jealous that Jane can get someone and he can't.He feels life that when he sees DIrk and Jake together too. "John are you alright deary?" John hates how Jane is all motherly too. 

Jade looks at John before walking closer to Jane and Roxy. She whispers the problem that's happening to John and the two gasp in unison. " You poor thing. " Roxy huffs. 

"Can you not!?" John snaps. 

" I don't need any of your goddamn help or pity!! I don't care anymore!! Dave hates me and I told him to leave me alone so I can forget about him!! He hasn't spoken to me since so that just proves he doesn't like me! Hate is hate and you can't do anything about it!!!" 

The three stare at John in worry. John crosses his arms and sits at a table, mumbling on how stupid he is.

Jane walks to the door and locks it before flipping off the lit sign of "Open". She then sits next to John and grabs his hand. He pulls his hand back and growls. 

Jade and Roxy walk closer to John and stand next to him. John glares at Jade then at Roxy. Jade holds John's hand and Roxy  strokes his cheek. " can you stop touching me" He grinds his teeth together as tears begin to form.

"John." Jane says with a stern voice. John looks up at Jane and sees her worried expression.

"I know you love Dave. And I know Dave doesn't hate you. You two are best friends. So why do you think Dave would hate you like this?"

"He yelled it!" John retorts.

"Maybe he didn't mean it. You are pretending to date Jade to make him jealous, right? Maybe he is jealous. And he said that out of pure anger."

John begins to think. _This makes no sense though. Who is he jealous of? Me or Jade? It could be me. He's straight, right? Wow I didn't think this out well._

"fine. I guess you're right." 

"Glad you think that. Now I believe you should start eating." Jane says as she gets up and heads to the kitchen. Roxy pecks John's cheek and rustles his hair. "Feel better John." She mumbles before going to the kitchen with Jane.  

Jade sits down next to John and strokes his hair. " Everything will be fine, John. We promise. And Dave will be kissing your toes in no time." She smiles reassuringly at John.John looks at her and smiles a bit. 

"Thank you.."

* * *

John started getting better at every date he and Jade go to at the cafe.

The girls would always make him laugh and they would avoid speaking about Dave.

This made John feel a lot better. Soon Jade says that Rose finally told her that she loved her and they are now going out.

John was happy for the girls. 

One day, Rose walks in and she eyes John with worry. She doesn't say anything about his apparence though. John felt kind of guity for not telling Rose about any of this.

John was getting more and more comfortable so Jade thought it was time for John to go out and party. Roxy thought the same thing and offered to have a party at her resturaunt/night club.

Jade told John to go even though she couldn't make it and neither could Rose.

Jane had work the next day so it was just John and Roxy going even though Roxy's going to be working the whole time.

It couldn't be that bad. 

* * *

 

Weeks has passed and Dave is feeling a lot better. He hasn't cut himself in a while and he's just begining to forget about all the things that dragged him down. The scars remind him though.

Especially the one on his wrist.

The one that made him almost die because John pushed him away. Dave couldn't help but tear up when he remembered that chat. He hasn't spoken to John or Jade in a while but he knows what's happening because of Rose. Rose finally told Jade that she loved her and Jade broke up with John just to get with Rose. Rose also told Dave how John was doing and to what Dave heard, it wasn't that good.

For a while, John didn't eat. He was very pale and he was shaking a lot. But now he's okay.He still doesn't eat much but he's not that pale anymore and he doesn't shake either.

Dave was relieved to know John is doing better. 

Rose soon approaches Dave and tells him that he needs to go out with other people. 

"What? no!" Dave refuses. " Dave I really believe you should talk to other Beings. It's better for your emotional health."

"Hell no. People or annoying."

"Like you are, right?"

"Shut the fuck up Lalonde." He glares at her from behind his shades.

"Whatever you say Dave. Anyway I have a date to attend." She concludes and heads out of the door.

Dave let's out a sigh. _Maybe I should go out...Yeah I should._ He gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready. He takes a quick shower than throws on some clothes. A red button-up shirt with a grey vest on top. His dark grey jeans run smoothly down his legs with a chain hanging from his one of his belt loops to the back. He wears his red, black and grey Nike shoes instead of his converse. Only because this night is special.

His shades are planted firmly onto his face as he grabs his keys, I.D. , and coat. He writes a note for Rose before heading out the door and locking it since he has a spare key. He heads to his red mustang.

His big brother, Dirk got him it since Dirk has a lot of money from the robot making business.

Dave strides into his car and turns it on. The engine roars to life as he turns off his phone. _Gotta be a safe driver._ He pulls out of Rose's drive way and begins driving to Rose's  big sister's resturant. Roxanne's. He heard it was really good so he figured there would be a lot of people there. He turns on the radio and listens to the songs they offer. 

Dave soon arrives to his destination  and steps out of his car before locking it. He pulls on the handle to double check before walking inside the building. 

There were booths all along the wall and in the middle of all of it, there was a dancefloor with various lights. In the back of the building there was a bar with a certain blonde sitting on it. She was talking to someone and when Dave sees who it is, he freezes. 

It 's John. 

And John is smiling. 

Dave's thoughts were interupted by a man in a waiters outfit. "excuse me sir. May I see your I.D." 

Dave pulls out his I.D. and hands it to the man. The man examines it for a bit before handing it back to Dave. "Follow me sir." He begins walking deeper into the building and Dave follows. He tries hiding his face from Roxy and John. But it doesn't work because he was lead to a booth right next to the bar. Luckily, John walks away from Roxy. Dave calls Roxy over and Roxy grins with her black lips.

She walks over to Dave. "Hey, what's up younger cool kid?" She questions.

"Why's John here?" He asks bluntly.

"Oh Jade thinks he should hang out with more people. So she told him to come here and party with me and my homies." She replies.

Dave nods." Alright...That's it I guess."

"Okay. I'll make sure the waiters treat you the best out of all of them." She giggles and skips off. Dave mentally face-palmed himself. _I'm such an idiot._

Dave stays where he is as appetizers arrive on his table. He looks around and sees Roxy smiling at him. Roxy winks and Dave smiles a bit before taking a cheese stick. Dave watches John party and smile. Dave stares at the smile before staring at the whole dork. He was dancing and having a good time. Dave looked around at everyone and saw them looking at John. They didn't laugh at him. It actually looked like they like him. This didn't make Dave feel any better but John's goofy grin did.

  Soon enough John had to go to the bathroom so Dave followed him. When Dave walked in John was already walking to the sink. John looks at the door that opens and he jumps slightly as he sees Dave.

"Uh...H-Hi Dave." John stutters. Dave stays silent so John continues. "G-great to see you."

John begins cleaning his hands as Dave bites his bottom lip. _God. Why is he so goddamn cute?_ Dave shuffles toward John and turns the dork around. John's eyes widen. "D-Dave?" 

At that moment Dave unconsciously kissed John's lips. It was everything Dave has ever hoped for. John's lips were soft and moist and perfect! But Dave knows what bad thing he did. He pulls back from the kiss. "No...." Dave mumbles. He runs out of the bathroom. "Wait! Dave!" John yells after him. Dave ignores him and grabs his stuff before going to Roxy. " I can't pay for this now. Leave everything on my tab." He runs out before hearing Roxy's response. 

Dave runs out and to his car. He quickly opens his door and hops inside. He backs out of the parking spot but he doesn't get out of the parking lot. He lays on his steering wheel unconscious and bleeding from his head. 

His door is rammed into his side and steam is coming from a car that hit said door. 

John saw everything. 

He saw the car ram into Dave's door. 

He saw the other driver on his phone. 

He saw the other driver get out of his car and yell because he just got the car. 

John felt the need to fucking punch him.  

But he didn't. 

John could only think about Dave at the moment.

John ran back inside and informed Roxy about it before heading out to Dave's car. He pushes the other car away from Dave's door and opens the door to get Dave out. John's eyes water onto Dave's limp body. "I'm so sorry dave.." He mumbles as Roxy joins by his side. 

"I told everyone about the accident. I called the police and the ambulance ." She whispers. 

John sniffs and holds Dave's hand. He holds Dave's hand till the ambulance arrives and takes Dave with them. John  stayed for the police to answer questions as a witness. Roxy tells the manager that she won't be able to stay for the rest of the night  as she gets in her car and drives to the hospital Dave is going to.

Once John finishes answering questions he walks to the driver and grabs his phone. He looks through the messages and sees what was his last text.

**can't wait hun ;)**

John grips the phone tightly and grinds his teeth together as he looks up at the driver. " are you fucking kidding me." He growls.

"You almost killed my best friend!!! And because of this text that you couldv'e waited!!! You're in a parking lot you goddamn idiot!!! You just had to park!!!!!!!!" John rages. He throws the phone on the floor before fleeing to his car and driving to the hospital.

_Please be okay Dave. I love you._

* * *

_Dave. Wake up._ Dave groans in response before opening his eyes to the bright light.  _Am I dead?_  

His eyes adjust a bit and he sees John smiling sweetly at him. _Oh of course i'm dead. There's an angel right here._

A doctor soon becomes visible in Dave's sight and Dave now realizes he's still alive. John holds Dave's hand gently and Dave blushes a bit before looking at his bare arm and thighs. He jumps but John and the doctor hold him down. " You have to stay down Mr. Strider." The doctor says as he lets Dave go.

Dave relaxes a bit when he notices how John's still smiling at Dave reassuringly. Dave sighs through his nose and looks at the doctor. " What happened Doc?"

"You got hit by a car. The driver was texting and didn't see you backing out. You didn't have any bad head injuries but you did have a cut on it. Deep enough that it would bleed but shallow enough that it doesn't need to be patched up. It also left you in a three day coma." He responds as he looks at a clip board.

"You also have three broken ribs on your left side along with a fractured radius on your left arm."

Dave looks at his bandaged left arm. Then at John. He could see the pain that's in John's eyes even though John is smiling.  Dave looks at the doctor. " I'll leave you two to it." He says as he walks out the door. Dave turns to John who now has tears falling from his eyes but he's still smiling. 

Dave sits up. 

"wait Dave you can't d-" 

"I'll do whatever, okay? I'll be fine." He cuts John off. John stares at him for a bit before hugging Dave tightly. Dave winces a bit but soon hugs him back. 

"I'm so sorry Dave." John's voice cracks from tears. 

"You shouldn't be sorry, okay dude? You didn't do anything bad." 

John pulls back and stares into Dave's eyes. " I did!" 

"Rose told me how you cut yourself because I hurt you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I never loved Jade like that. We only dated each other to get You and Rose jealous so you two would tell us you loved at least one of us...." John trails off.

" I didn't mean to hurt you so much....I don't want you to hate me..."

Dave blinks at John. _John hurt me to make me jealous?_ " I don't hate you John." Dave whispers. 

" I heard you yell it Dave. I was right outside your apartment when I heard you scream that you hated me."

Dave's eyes widen." John I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! I love you and I've always have." 

"I love you too Dave." John murmurs before kissing Dave's lips. Dave kisses him back right away. Dave grabs onto John's hands and interlocks their fingers. After a bit, they pull back for air. Dave scoots over and pats the spot next to him for John to sit. After a bit of arguing, John lays down next to Dave and the two take a nap in each other's arms.

* * *

 

Years has passed and Dave is getting better. The scars aren't that noticible anymore and he still is in love with John as John is still in love with him. They went out on dates and sometimes they went on dates with the other couples such as Jade and Rose, Roxy and Jane, and/or Dirk and Jake.  

One special evening, the four couples decided to eat at Roxanne's. John and Dave were on the dancefloor when Roxy calls everyone's attention. She turns to Dave and winks before sitting next to Jane and holding her hand. The other three couples stare at John and Dave along with everyone else in the building. Dave smiles at Roxy, Dirk, and Rose before smiling at John.

John smiles back but a bit confused. Dave grabs John's hands tightly before speaking.

"Now John. We've been dating for a long time now and... I loved these moments with you but somethings just not enough. One small thing needs to be on your left ring finger if i'm going to continue to love you." Dave lets go of John's hands and reaches into his back pocket for a small box. Dave kneels down in front of John and opens the box to reveal a ring. "John, Will you marry this sexy Strider and become a kawaii Strider yourself?"

John smiles in shock as his eyes tear up. Everyone yells for him to say yes but John couldn't speak at the moment. He was too happy to say anything. So he nodded and pulled Dave up to hug him.  The crowd cheers for the two but John didn't listen to them. He was too happy to care about their yelling.

BUt a certain song begins to play that makes Dave pull back from the hug and peck John's lips.

Dave wrapped an arm around John's waist and held one of John's hands. John's other hand found it's home on Dave's shoulder and the dancefloor begins to fill up with the other various couples. The other three couples included.

Dave sang softly to John.

_Ooh child things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh child things'll get brighter_

_Ooh child things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh child things'll get brighter..._

**Author's Note:**

> Someday we'll get it together and we'll get it undone
> 
> Someday when the world is much brighter
> 
> Someday we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun
> 
> Someday when the world is much lighter
> 
> ~Nina Simone.


End file.
